The Charmed ones children
by Sarah Faith Salvatore
Summary: Read on to find out how the children get along with eachother  or not  and how the family sticks with eachother through thick and thin, through love and break-ups and of course Demon attacks. Rated T mainly for violence.
1. Characters and bios

A.N: So I'm thinking about writing a story about Charmed: Next Generation, I have read ALL the fan fiction stories about the Charmed ones children but many are different then my own ideas. My story would mainly be about the second generation of charmed ones and how they go through regular kid/teen/adult stuff while going through magical happenings to. Here's my characters (I'm only going to have one set of charmed ones because I just think 3 or 4 separate sets are to much.

Piper Halliwell: Is a loving yet stern mother and sister. Piper is somewhat protective of her sisters and children being the oldest (yes I'm afraid Prue is dead in my fan fiction for now anyway)

Leo Wyatt/Halliwell: Former whitelighter, now headmaster of the magic school, tries very hard to be there for his family yet has a busy schedule. His children and wife are everything to him. Henry Jr. is his best friend along with Olivia.

Wyatt Halliwell: The oldest of the second generation, and Piper and Leo's first born. Over protective of his siblings and cousins (mostly his sister) and stays strong for his family.

Chris Halliwell: Or 'Chrissy' as his little sister calls him, is an Empath so he's very sensitive to other peoples feelings. He doesn't like magic and wishes for a humans life but never shows it. He's always comparing himself to his older and 'stronger' brother and is a leader inside.

Melinda Halliwell: 'Melie' is the youngest of all her cousins and pretends to hate it when really she loves being the youngest but will never admit it. She loves magic and wishes to be a whitelighter like her father and auntie Paige is. She's very stubborn and well do anything for her family. She is very close to her brothers as well as parents. She and Phoenix are best friends.

Phoebe Halliwell: Kicks butt, has empathy like her nephew Wyatt and is sensitive to feelings. Is a loving mother but is often busy with her advice column.

Coop 'Halliwell: (I don't think Coop has a last name being a cupid and all so ya he took Phoebes) Coop is easy going and easily the kids favorite uncle. He's the 'cool' parent and doesn't lose his temper as often as his wife. Coop is also a cupid and has a big heart.

Olivia Halliwell: 'livia' as her cousins call her, is the oldest female cousin and is somewhat protective but not nearly as protective as Wyatt, she is half cupid half witch and got her father's mellow temper and like her mother, she's a hard worker. She's also the one her cousins go to for advice because she is understanding and a 'good child' meaning she doesn't often break the rules and over all listens to the adults in her teens unlike some of her rebellious cousins. She is also Phoebe and Coops only child and daughter.

Paige Mitchell/Halliwell: Paige is Headmistress at magic school along with her brother-in law Leo. She is also a whitelighter and is some of the kids favorite aunt because she is understanding and remembers what it's like being a teen/kid. She is easy going and is a hard worker like her sisters. She loves her family very much and would do anything for them as well as the rest of them.

Henry Mitchell: The only human in the Halliwell family and is kind of sensitive because of that, he feels that the rest of the family keep things from him. He loves his family and is very brave and well support the Halliwell witches no matter what.

Henry Jr. Mitchell: The second oldest of the second generation (born after Wyatt but before Chris in my story) and being one of the oldest is protective over his cousins and especially over his little sister. Henry is stubborn and brave and Wyatt is his best friend as well as Olivia.

Phoenix Mitchell: Is the second youngest and therefore the only one who doesn't treat Melinda like her other cousins do, and Melinda was her best friend from the start. Phoenix is free spirited, confident, and not afraid to break some rules, unlike her cousin Olivia with whom she fights with a lot, Phoenix doesn't like it when Wyatt and Henry act protective of her and her cousins since she believes she can take care of herself. Deep inside Phoenix really does love her family she just likes being independent and doesn't like others telling her what to do.

A.N: ok so there you have it all my characters well the family ones of course the family sticks together through thick and thin, love and break-ups and yes of course there's always demon attacks. All the witches are half something to lol either half human, half cupid, or half angel/whitelighter. Some of the cousins are more badass then others and I'm sorry to say but in my story there's only one set of charmed ones and that's Pipers children since she is said to be the strongest sister its just to confusing for me and readers if all the sisters have three children and besides three sets is way to many I mean we do have to let evil at least have a shot right? I don't know if I'm actually going to write a story or not, I want to know if people on here are even interested on reading it. Well are you?


	2. Chapter 1

A.N: Hey guys! I know it hasn't even been 24 hours but I got excited Anyway this chapter is kind of a recap of the cousins growing up and what not. So I guess I'll give you the kids powers and there age in this chapter P.s I'll go from the oldest to the youngest. I DO NOT OWN CHARMED

Wyatt Halliwell: six years old, orbing, Healing, and telekinesis (the power to move objects with your mind)

Olivia Halliwell: five years old, hearting out like a cupid does, Levitation, and Premonitions

Chris Halliwell: four years old, orbing, freezing objects and time, Empathy, and Telepathy

Henry Mitchell: three years old, orbing, telekinesis, and he can form a shield around himself and people near him.

Phoenix Mitchell: eleven months old, orbing, and Telepathy so far.

Melinda Halliwell: Piper is pregnant with Melinda, Her powers are unknown at this point.

If you have any questions about their powers you can put it in a review or inbox me hope you love this chapter!

"I am sick and tired of wearing pregnant women clothes!" Piper said obviously annoyed. Phoebe looked up from her laptop she had on her lap and up to her oldest sister "Well on the bright side your finally having a girl, I mean lord knows you've been wanting one" Piper smiled, this was true. Phoebe had originally named her baby girl Melinda but Piper insisted that she already called 'dibs' on that name.

Wyatt, Chris and Olivia were up stairs playing their usual 'Magic game' "I call being the witch!" Olivia yelled. Olivia was Phoebe and Henrys one and only child, so as you can imagine she got lonely and was always excited about going to the manor so she could play with her older and younger cousins. "uh uh" Chris said violently shaking his head "Your always the witch, it's your turn to be the demon" he said in a 'matter of fact' way. Olivia just pouted how could SHE be the demon? She was the well behaved child. Wyatt soon got tired of the fighting "Ok ok! Olive you can be the whitelighter and I'll be the demon ok?" He said looking between his cousin and his brother. "Fine, oh and my name is Oliviaaaaa" she said in a sing song voice. Then the door crept open "I wanna pway toooo" little Henry said looking at his cousins with big eyes. Chris shook his head "your too little we wouldn't want you to get hurt" Henry frowned, He couldn't wait till Phoenix was old enough to play, then she would be the smallest. "Am not!" He shouted "Just go to your mommy or take a nap" Olivia said as sweetly as she could trying not to upset her little cousin anymore than he was already. "Fine!" Henry shouted shutting the door behind him. He was going to his mom alright.

Paige was setting in the sun room with her sisters holding baby Phoenix in her arms. She cradled the little baby in her arms, never wanting to let go when all the sudden Henry came sulking down the stairs. "What's wrong Jr.?" She asked "Chris, Olivia and Wyatt won't let me play with them" he said in a hurt voice. At the sound of her sons name Piper looked up "well we'll just have to fix that won't we?" she said as she took her nephews hand. "Phoebe you wanna help me out?"she said looking up at her sister who was still working on her advice column. She looked up "Help with what?" she said with a blank expression, Piper sighed "The big kids won't play with Henry" Piper said looking down at Henry who was looking at the stairs. "ahh" she said understanding, She got up and went up the stairs with Henry.

"I'll get you!" Wyatt said in a 'evil' voice "Oh no you won't" Chris squealed then Wyatt called a pillow and threw it at Chris, Olivia jumped to defend Chris and caught the pillow and threw it back at Wyatt only to miss and hit the wall. "Haha you missed!" Wyatt laughed. Then came Piper, Phoebe and no other than Henry. _Uh oh not good_ Chris thought to both of his friends, both Olivia and Wyatt nodded in agreement. "Wyatt? Chris? Why can't Henry play with you?" Piper said in a stern voice, Chris looked at Wyatt who shrugged. "Because, Auntie Piper, He's too young and we simply didn't want him to get hurt." Olivia stated. "Well young lady, any game were Henry can get hurt is not a game you should be playing" Phoebe said looking at her daughter, Piper nodded in agreement. "Now play nice, _ALL_ of you" Piper said looking between all the kids, who all nodded, and Henry happily skipped next to his cousins.

"I don't get why they just can't play with _everyone_" Phoebe said now back in the living room with her sisters. "And were did Olivia get that attitude from?" She asked. Piper laughed "She got it from you" Phoebe was about to protest but was interrupted when a demon transformed right in there living room! "Hello charmed ones" He said with a sneer. Paige jerked up and protectively held her baby against her, Phoebe stared at him obviously ready to attack and Piper took a few steps back, her hand on her swollen belly. The demon through a sharp object aiming for Piper but she got out of the way just in time and just when the demon was about to throw a fire ball at the very pregnant charmed one, he exploded. "Wow Piper, nice I never seen you blow up a demon without using your gesturing your hands" Paige said, Piper looked back at her with a shocked reaction "I didn't do that" she said looking at her sisters who stared at her. "Then who did" Paige finally said. The sisters looked around the room. Nothing. No one else but them where there. Piper put a hand on her stomach, they all looked at each other knowing what did that. "I'll go check on the kids" Paige finally said walking towards the stairs. Piper, still recovering from shock, nodded. "Leo!" she called.

Paige walked into the nursery prepared for Melinda. She had agreed that Piper, being the oldest, would permanently own the Manor and so she and Henry lived in a house just a few blocks away. She kissed Phoenix on the cheek before laying her gently in the crib, knowing Piper wouldn't mind her using the nursery, and slipped out. She then walked to the play room and slowly opened the door. "Take that demon!" Henry yelled. At first Paige was deathly afraid, Had another demon attack in the playroom? But her fear washed away as she looked in the room to find her son and nephews and niece throwing pillows at each other. She let out a little giggle, which caused all the kids to look at her. "You won't tell mom we were throwing pillows will you Auntie Paige?" Wyatt asked in a quiet voice. She smiled at her nephew "Your secret is safe with me" she said motioning zipping her mouth. They all smiled at her.

Leo formed in orbs in seconds after hearing Pipers call. "What's wrong?" He asked in a concern voice "What makes you think something's wrong? Can't I just call on my husband to say hi" she said annoyed. After relising what she said she gave her husband a apologetic smile "Sorry it's the hormones, anyway a demon attacked.." Leo cut her off "Demon attack?" He asked, his eyes showing panic. "Ya but don't worry everyone is fine, but when the demon was about to throw a fire ball at me he exploded" she explained. Leo looked confused "And you didn't explode it?" He asked she shook her head "No, I think Melinda did" she said putting her hand on her stomach. "Wyatt could use his powers when he was in the..womb" Piper sighed "Yes but he just did a little shield, and he was twice blessed, he didn't blow up or freeze anything" Leo nodded "Maybe I should go tell the Elders about this" He said looking in her eyes "Fine, but they won't…take her away or anything right" she said alarm In her voice. He looked at her "They would never do that, I would never let them" He kissed her forehead and then orbed away.

Piper was making dinner for the family, everyone ALWAYS came to dinner every Sunday night, it was a thing Piper and her sisters agreed on being as close to one another as they could with having careers and husbands and children now. Even the husbands agreed to this. Paige and Henry walked in the kitchen, followed by their children Henry jr. and Phoenix in her fathers arms. Even though Henry was a mortal, He accepted that Paige was a witch and what the family did. He also accepted that his kids were also witches and were going to be protecting the innocent. "Oh Piper I though I was going to be cooking tonight?" Henry loved cooking, and was good at it, almost as good as Piper. Piper looked at her brother in-law "Sorry I guess I sort of forgot" She said stirring the soup that was on the stove. "That's fine, I can cook next Sunday" Piper smiled "Mommy, Mommy!" Henry said tugging on Paige's leg "What is it Jr.?" she said looking down on the little boy "Up up up up" He singed. Paige sighed "You're going to have to start walking more buddy" she said ruffling his hair. Phoebe then came in carrying Olivia and Coop had his arm around his favorite girls. Even though Olivia was quite old enough to walk Phoebe had always preferred carrying her daughter. "Auntie Phoebe is carrying Olive and she's older than me" Henry grumbled. Paige sighed and looked at her sister "Thanks a lot pheebs" Paige said jokingly, Phoebe just shrugged innocently at her younger sister.

Just as everyone finally got seated and had their plates Leo orbed in. Everyone except for the kids looked up at Leo. "Everything ok?" Coop asked. By now everyone had heard of the demon attack and what had happened. "Yes, the Elders said that it was simply because the baby felt that you were in danger and blew up the demon, the reason stuff like that didn't exactly happen to Wyatt is because that wasn't Wyatt's power" He said looking relieved. Piper let out a breath of relief and Leo took a seat between his wife and youngest son, Chris. "So Melies gonna be able to blow up stuff?" Wyatt said excitedly now joined in the conversation, Leo smiled and nodded. "Her powers are probably going to come in a little sooner than we thought" The whitelighter said to the table, everyone nodded and began to talk about their day or how excited they were about a new baby joining the family, Wyatt and Chris being especially excited. "I can't believe I'm going to be a big brother!" Chris said proudly "I'm going to be the bestest brother ever!" He said smiling. Wyatt elbowed him in the ribs "Don't you mean were going to be the best brothers?" He said, Chris rolled his eyes "Sure I did Wyatt sure" Leo couldn't help but laugh at his sons. Leo was nervous about becoming a dad. He was a father to Chris and Wyatt but they were boys, it was a little different. He knew that he wasn't going to be the only one watching out for boys around Melinda, Oh no he was sure Wyatt and Chris would do that. He felt bad for any boys that would ever cross his daughter, Piper on the other hand was so excited about having a girl! Having Wyatt and Chris was of course the happiest days of her life but she wanted to have a girl to, someone to have a mother daughter relationship with. Piper also knew that her job as a mother would not be for her to be Melies best friend. She knew that her and her daughter would be close but she would still always be her mother in the end.

After dinner was over Paige and Henry decided that they should take Phoenix home so they left after dinner, however, Olivia had begged her mom to let her spend the night with her cousins and Coop and Phoebe had agreed. Coop and Leo were talking about raising girls and Piper was tucking Chris and Wyatt in bed. Phoebe went into her old room, which was turned into a guest room, when she found Olivia there. "Is something wrong honey?" Phoebe said sitting beside her daughter on the bed. Olivia looked at her mother and Phoebe could tell from her empathy that Olivia was worried about something. "No it's just that…." Olivia looked down "What baby?" Phoebe said hugging her daughter, "Its just that I'm worried Auntie Pipers baby isn't going to like me" She said tears forming in her eyes. Phoebe held her daughter tighter, "Not like you? Your going to be her older cousin Olivia" She said looking into the little girls eyes "She's going to look up to you" Olivia smiled "Really?" Phoebe nodded "Then I'm going to be the best role model ever for little Melie" She said excitedly Olivia's mother looked at her proudly "I know you will" She said kissing the top of Olivia's head.

A.N: Ok I hoped you loved it! I actually really liked this chapter and enjoyed writing it I just love the little cousins there so cute and have different personalities eh? Let me know who's your favorite character so far and if you liked or didn't like this chapter! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

A.N: Hey guys! I love writing this story! I can just picture Whats happening as and before I write it! The funny thing is I've been toying with this idea a lot and finally got it out there. P.s I have a poll on my profile on who's your favorite Charmed one character including the husbands so you can take that if your interested oh and if you guys get confused on who's who's child you can always look back at the 'chapter' were it has all the characters and bios I DO NOT OWN CHARMED sadly lol

(….)

Phoebe woke up in the guest bedroom with her husband still asleep next to her. Olivia was there but she must have gotten up to play with her cousins Phoebe thought. She lazily got out of bed and threw her robe on and went downstairs to see who was up. As Phoebe made her way downstairs she could smell waffles, bacon and eggs. "Oooooh Piper, it smells yummy in here" She said smiling at her sister in the kitchen. Piper looked up at her sister "Ya I woke up in the mood for sausage but it changed you know being pregnant and all" Piper said laughing. Phoebe smiled "I remember when I was pregnant with Olivia I had cravings for instant mash potatoes all the time" Piper laughed "instant mash potatoes?" she said wrinkling her nose, The younger sister laughed and nodded her head. "So where's the little ones?" Phoebe asked still a little sleepy. "There watching TV in the living room. All of the sudden fully dressed Leo orbed in the kitchen next to his wife. "Ever heard of walking? You know how I feel about orbing in the house" Piper said as she focused her attention to the bacon. Wyatt and Chris walked in "Only orb for emergencies or if someone calls out to you" Chris and Wyatt said in union, Piper smiled at her boys as did Leo. "Good morning Mommy" Olivia said as she walked up to the table and sat by her mother. "mmmmmm breakfast smells yummy Auntie Piper" Olivia said eyeing the waffles already on a plate. "At home I eat pop tarts for breakfast" Olivia said smiling at her mom who playfully swatted her on the shoulder with the newspaper she was reading. "Well we have those to if you would like a pop tart instead" Piper offered "Oh no I much rather have waffles" the little girl said jumping up and down, Piper smiled at her niece. "Then waffles it is"

After breakfast was over Leo took the kids to play at the park while Phoebe and Piper lounged around the house. "So how's the advice column going these days?" Piper asked her younger sister "Well I have to admit its much easier writing advice on love when your married to a cupid" they laughed "Did I hear cupid?" Coop smiled walking down the stairs "You finally woke up eh?" Piper said playfully "You missed a pretty good breakfast hun" Phoebe said getting up and kissing her husband on the cheek "There's some I saved for you in the fridge" Piper added "Thanks and sorry about that Piper I guess work has been tiring these days, People just don't fall in love that easily like they used to" Piper smiled "That's alright they'll be plenty more"

All of the sudden Piper felt her water break. "Uh guys!" she half screamed she was starting to get contractions "Yes?" they both looked up at her worriedly "I'm having a baby" she said threw gritted teeth "Ya we know your pregnant" Coop said not getting it, Phoebe sighed "She means NOW!" she said frantically "Oh" he said nodding his head "Oh!" He said now rushing along with Phoebe to Pipers side "Hospital NOW!" Piper yelled "Ok just let me call Leo" Piper looked at her frustrated "Hospital now, You can call Leo when we get there" Phoebe and Coop nodded and Coop hearted and they were on the back side of the hospital so no one saw them. "LEO!" Phoebe called and in a matter of seconds Leo orbed in front of her along with the kids "Pipers having the baby" Phoebe said with a serious tone Leo looked at Piper who was clearly in pain "Whats wrong with Mom?" Wyatt asked his father worriedly "Nothing is wrong she's just going to have the baby now" Leo explained "I would hate to interrupt this lovely conversation but may I remind you I AM having a BABY!" Piper said impatiently "Right, Leo and I well go with Piper, Coop can you take the kids to the waiting room and call Paige?" Coop nodded picking up Olivia and taking Chris's hand making sure Wyatt was with Chris "Oh and make sure Paige doesn't orb in the middle of the waiting room" she added.

As Leo and Phoebe rushed Piper to the Emergency room and they were getting them to there room and everything Coop sat in the waiting room with the kids, his phone in his hand

"Paige? Pipers having the baby, NOW" Coop told her over the phone

"I'll be there in two" the sister replied

Moments later Paige and Henry came through the door, holding Phoenix, while Henry followed. "Hey did they already get her set up?" Paige asked "Yes but there only allowing a few people to go and I had to stay with the kids" She nodded "What room are they in?" the younger Halliwell sister asked "room 5344" and with that she gently handed Phoenix to Henry "I'll be right back" She told her husband and her son.

Henry walked over to his cousins who were not too far away from were Coop sat. "I can't wait to see Melinda!" Wyatt exclaimed "Me either" Chris agreed "Now there well be three girls and three boys" Olivia said happily "And I won't be the youngest" Henry joined in, they all looked at him "you weren't the youngest Phoenix was" Chris said confused "Ya but now there well be two people younger than me" He said just as happy as they were. "Do you think she'll like us?" Henry asked out loud "Of course she well! Were her family" Wyatt said patting Henry on the shoulder. Then Coop and Henry walked over to them "Come on guys lets go see Piper" Henry told them with a big smile on his face. They all jumped up and followed the men to room 5344.

When they came inside Paige, Phoebe and Leo were at Pipers side and when Phoebe got out of the way they saw Piper holding a little baby wrapped in a little pink blanket. "Come over here guys, I want you to meet someone" Piper said smiling at the kids. Slowly they all reached Pipers bed, Carefully because they were scared of accidently knocking into something important. Piper tilted the baby girl so that they could see. They all stood there in awe. "May I hold her?" Paige asked Piper "Of course" Piper handed Melinda to Paige as carefully as she could. Baby Melinda stared up at her aunt, brown eyes shining, she even gave out a cute little noise in which Paige laughed. "She looks like you Piper" Paige said not taking her eyes off Melinda, Piper smiled. "Oh hey thanks" Leo said playfully. "Ok my turn" Phoebe said eagerly. Phoebe smiled at the baby in her arms. Her new little niece. After a little while Melinda was handed to her uncle Coop, who smiled down at her. "Hi little Melinda" He whispered. Then Henry got to hold her of course and the baby wrapped its little hand around her uncle Henrys finger. "Mommy can we hold her?" Wyatt asked his mom who looked at Leo, "Sure" Leo said and he motioned them to sit in the few chairs in the room, then carefully place the baby in Wyatt's arms, who just happened to be in the middle. "Be careful, she's very fragile right now" Leo said gently.

Wyatt and Chris looked down at their baby sister. "Hi Melinda, My name is Wyatt, I'm your big brother" He said to his little sister who cooed. He smiled "And I'm Chris" Chris said leaning over the baby "Your other big brother" he said proudly. The baby looked up at him and gave, what Chris said, was a smile. "I'm Olivia" the little girl said to Melinda. "Your big cousin" she added "Can I hold her Wyatt?" Olivia asked, Wyatt looked at Piper and Leo who smiled "Sure but be really careful" Wyatt told her already sounding like a big brother, his father and mother smiled at him. "Mommy told me that you were probably going to look up to me" she said proudly "So I well be the best I can be so that you can be too" she said gently stroking the baby's hand. "I'm Henry but people call me Jr." Henry finally spoke. Baby Melinda again cooed. "Awww look Henry, She likes you" Olivia said smiling at her cousin. Henry looked at her and then at the baby and he too smiled.

"Whats her full name Mommy?" Chris asked looking back up to his mother, She smiled "Melinda Prudence Halliwell" Paige and Phoebe looked at her and beamed at her. Piper has been waiting for a little girl to name after her older sister. "Ok time for Melinda to come back to her parents" Phoebe said and she gently picked the baby girl up and gave her to Leo, who held her in his arms and smiled for a moment, then looked back and smiled at his wife. They had made a beautiful, healthy baby girl, and they did it together.


	4. Chapter 3

A.N: Ok thanks for adding me to your story alerts! And please don't forget to review! I see a lot of authors hand out virtual 'cookies' to people who review but I don't really like cookies so I'm doing cupcakes! Haha anyway this setting is set three years after Melinda's Wiccan so Ya hope you love this chapter!

Wyatt Halliwell: Age nine, Orb, heal, and telekinesis

Olivia Halliwell: Age eight, Hearting out, levitation and premonitions

Chris Halliwell: Age seven, Orb, Molecular Immobilization (freezing things in time), and telepathy

Henry jr. Mitchell: Age six, Orb, telekinesis, and the power to create a force field around himself

Phoenix Mitchell: Age four, orb, telepathy and the power to blow things up (I don't think it has a name, but correct me if I'm wrong)

Melinda Halliwell: Age three, Orbing and Molecular Immobilization so far.

"I call being a whitelighter!" Three year old Melinda squealed in the playroom. The cousins were playing their favorite game. "Hey Melinda, why do you always want to be a whitelighter? Why not a witch?" Olivia asked her cousin in curiosity, Melinda shrugged "Because my daddy is a whitelighter and he protects the witches" she stated proudly "Oooooh Can I be the witch?" Phoenix excitedly asked Wyatt nodded "Sure" she replied "I can be your whitelighter Nixy!" Phoenix and Melinda were, as their mothers said, inseparable since they were born. When they got old enough to talk to each other they instantly became best friends. "oh I'll be another witch!" Chris said with a smile. "I can be your whitelighter to Chrissy!" Melinda said happily "Melinda, my name is Chris" the little toddler shook her head "Noooo its Chrissy" Wyatt and Olivia let out a giggle, Chris gave them a glare and sighed in defeat, as Melinda smiled proudly. "Well I guess me and Olive are stuck being the demons, AGAIN" Wyatt said emphasizing the word again. Olivia rolled her eyes "Its Oliviaaaaa" she said annoyed.

Olivia and Phoenix were throwing pillows at each other pretending they were fire balls. "Melie!" Phoenix called and Melinda orbed next to Phoenix, or as Melinda called her Nixy. Melinda froze the pillow that Olivia had thrown at Phoenix mid air and threw it back at Phoenix. "Hey no fair" Olivia laughed after she got hit with a 'fireball' Chris and Wyatt, however were having a battle of their own. "Pillow" Wyatt said as a pillow appeared in his hand, and he playfully hit Chris in the head with it "Hey!" Chris yelled as he hit Wyatt back.

After a little while the kids got tired of that game and decided to go down stairs to see their parents. Melinda took a seat on the couch between Piper and Wyatt. "So munchkins what were you guys doing upstairs?" Piper asked "Playing a witch vs. demon game" Olivia answered "Were you guys using powers?" Phoebe asked, the kids looked around "Noooo" they all replied back, too bad they were bad liars. Phoebe looked around at the kids suspiciously. All of a sudden a demon shimmered in the living room.

"Really? What? Do you have some sort of death wish?" Piper asked sarcastically but stood up, forcing Melinda and Chris behind her. "Hello charmed ones" the demon sneered. Melinda and Phoenix had heard about demons but neither of them had actually seen one till now. Piper tried to blow him up but only managed to blow up his arm "Why you…" but the demon was caught off by him being frozen. The charmed ones looked around the room. "I..I didn't mean to" Melinda began saying as she stepped out behind Piper. "It just sort of happened" Melinda said, her hands still in the gesture that caused the demon to freeze. They just looked at her, everyone but the kids, who had already knew Melinda could freeze things. "I'm I in trouble?" the little girl asked looking at her mothers and aunts reactions. "No sweetie, I'm just surprised you did that, I mean after all it was the first time you've seen a demon" Paige told her niece. Piper picked her daughter up "Guess what time it is?" she asked, Phoenix rolled her eyes "Awww man not nap time" she said looking at her mother. Paige picked her up "Yup" she simply said, Phoenix frowned "But I'm not tired" Phoenix lied. "mmhmm sure your not" Paige told her daughter sarcastically.

Right when Phoenix and Melinda's head touched there pillows they were instantly asleep. Piper and Paige kissed their daughters and quietly walked out of Melinda's room, shutting the door behind them. When they were back in the living room, along with their other sister Phoebe, Piper began talking "Chris and Wyatt are going to have a friend from magic school come over tomorrow for a play date in case Henry or Olivia wants to come" Piper said looking at her sisters, Piper didn't really want her kids going to magic school at first, but the fact that both Leo and Paige would be there helped change her mind, that and the fact she didn't really want her kids exposing magic to all the mortals in school. "Sure I think that's a great idea!" Paige said with a smile "Henry has been having trouble making friends at magic school and I can't figure out why" Phoebe shrugged "He seems to get along just fine with his cousins" Paige thought for a moment _wait a second_ she thought "Hey did anybody even see Henry since we got here" she said, her voice beginning to show panic. Piper and Phoebe looked at her "Now that you mention it.." Phoebe began thinking, all at once the sisters quickly got up and went up stairs to search for the little boy.

Piper walked in the play room were Wyatt, Chris and Olivia were playing, careful not to wake up the little ones across the hall. "Has anybody seen Henry?" Phoebe asked coming in along with Piper. The kids looked at each other. "No" they replied looking back at the adults concerned _Henry, if you can hear me, where are you?_ Chris asked Henry telepathically. _In the guest bedroom_ was a reply "He's in the guest bedroom!" Chris told Piper and Phoebe. Piper looked at him "how did you…" "I have telepathy remember?" Chris asked his mom with a smile "Oh right" Piper said grabbing Phoebes arm as they went out to tell Paige.

Paige was looking frantically in Wyatt and Chris's room _no Henry_ she thought. "Paige he's in the guest bedroom" Phoebe told her sister and they all made their way there. In the guest bedroom, Henry was just drawing on a piece of paper on the bed. "Jr. what are you doing in here and not out there with you cousins?" she asked he looked up at her "I don't know. I don't think they like me" He said sadly, his mother frowned. "we like you Henry" Phoenix and Melinda said in union, they heard all the commotion and got up to see what was going on. "You do?" Melie smiled and climbed up on the bed next to her aunt and cousin "Of course, you're our cousin" Melinda said, giving her older cousin a big hug. "Ya you're my big brother Henry I sort of have to love you" Phoenix said plopping on the bed with them. Henry smiled and rolled his eyes and Paige couldn't help but smile at her children and niece. "Well I love all of you" Paige said bringing all of them into a group hug. "we love you to mom" Henry and Phoenix said in union "I love you to Auntie Paige" Melinda said giggling. Paige smiled and they just stayed like that for a while before they all fell asleep. Turns out they were tired.

THE NEXT DAY

"I can't wait till Andrew gets here!" Wyatt said excitedly "He's a witch to but he doesn't have the powers that we do" He said "Why not?" Phoenix asked joining in the conversation Paige picked her daughter up "Because mommy and your Aunts are very special" Paige told her. "How Melinda asked sitting on the couch next to her mom. The older kids already knew about their moms being charmed ones yet they didn't quite understand it yet. All they knew is for some reason they were more powerful than other witches and so they would be to. "Chris and Wyatt sat on the floor of the living room playing thumb war while Olivia giggled and watched. Henry sat by his mother and sister. "Well" Piper began "Mommy and your Aunts are more powerful than other witches, so that we can protect the innocent" Piper explained. Phoenix nodded "How did you become more powerful?" Melinda wondered "Each generation of Halliwells are stronger than the last, because our great-great-great-great-great grandmother Melinda Warren created the Warren/Halliwell line" Paige answered but the little ones just looked confused "You may not get it now, but when you're older you well." Piper told them, they both just looked at each other and nodded.

Ding-Dong! The door bell rang, "That must be Andrew" Piper said, setting Melinda down and answering the door, her sisters right behind her. "Hello you must be Mrs. Halliwell" Andrews mom said at the door "Yes, you can call me Piper, and these are my sisters" she said gesturing to them "Phoebe and Paige" Andrews Mom nodded "You can call me Sandra" she said sticking out her hand, which all the sisters took turns shaking. "And you must be Andrew" Paige said looking down at the little blonde boy. Andrew nodded and they lead the way to the living room were the cousins were. "You know Wyatt and Chris from school, This is my daughter Melinda" Piper said while Melinda smiled "And her cousin Phoenix" Phoenix just looked at him, instantly not liking him for some reason, she just continued to stand next to Melinda. "And that's there other cousins and my children Henry and Olivia" Andrew nodded "I know Olivia from school too" he said shyly. "Oh hey Andrew" Wyatt said walking up to his friend, with Chris and Olivia behind him. "Hi Andrew" Olivia greeted, Andrew smiled.

Wyatt took Andrew up stairs to the play room along with Olivia, Chris and they even invited Henry to come. "I'm sorry I have to go and leave like this" Sandra told them "Its not a problem" Piper replied with a smile "If you're sure, I'll just be gone for a few hours, call me if you need anything" Sandra told them as she left. "She seemed nice" Phoebe said after Sandra was gone "Ya she seems pretty normal to for being a witch" Paige added "We'll maybe she's a mortal and her husband's a witch?" Piper added. Melinda started going up the stairs but before she could reach them a hand pulled her arm "were are you going?" Phoenix asked her cousin "Just upstairs to play with them" Melinda said smiling "Don't you want to?" Phoenix shook her head "No thank you, that kid gives me the creeps" Melinda looked at her cousin "Really? why?" she wondered "I don't know. I just don't like him" Melinda nodded "well then I don't like him either" she replied smiling, Phoenix looked up at her grinning, whoever she didn't like, Melinda didn't like, and vice versa, As they said they were inseparable.

Melinda and Phoenix decided to play dolls down stairs while the big kids were upstairs. Piper, Phoebe and Paige had gone in the attic talking about whether or not they should bind the kids powers.

"I don't think we should" Phoebe said looking at her sisters "I mean what if they really need them?" she asked "Hopefully they don't" Piper told her "Yes but what if they do? And besides the moment to bind their powers is already gone, they already know about them and I don't think it would be right to force them to give up their powers" Phoebe told her older sister, Paige nodded "I have to agree with Phoebes on this one" Piper sighed in defeat "Fine."

Right in front of the three sisters orbs began to appear, and Melinda and Phoenix were there. "Melinda what did I say about orbing in the house?" Piper looked at her daughter "I know, I know but I didn't see the need to walk all the way to the attic" she said innocently. "What were you talking about mommy?" Phoenix asked walking over to Paige, who picked her up "About if we should bind you and your cousins powers" Melinda tilted her head "What does _bind_ mean?" Piper scooped her daughter up "it means we would hold on to your powers until you got old enough to use them" Piper told her, Phoenix looked worriedly at her aunt "You decided not to do that right?" she said hopefully, Phoebe laughed "Yes, were going to let you guys keep your powers as long as you use them _responsibly_" Melinda looked at her Auntie Phoebe "How can we learn to use them at all if we're not allowed to use them?" she asked "You learn to use them at magic school" Paige pointed out "Ya but me and Melinda don't go to magic school yet" she argued "hmmm" Piper thought "What if we show all of you how and when to use your powers our self one day a week?" Piper asked out loud, Phoebe smiled "Would we still be able to go to magic school when were old enough?" Melinda asked hopefully "Only if you want to" Piper answered. "Yay" Phoenix and Melinda said in union as their aunt and mothers laughed.


	5. Chapter 4

A.N: Hey guys! Sorry for some of you its probably been a while since i've posted! I'm new to fanfiction and I have to admit it took me a little bit to figure out how to post new chapters to a exsisting story. As you probably have figured out, my story is not just one big story, oh no, it's a collection of stories about the next generations lifes as they get older. (Don't worry though I'll always put their ages) P.s if you forget which child is who's you can always go to the first 'chapter' where it has the characters on it.

**Wyatt Halliwell:** Age 14, orbing, healing, telekinisis

**Olivia Halliwell:** Age 13, hearting out, levitation, preminitions

**Chris Halliwell**: Age 12, orbing, Molecular imbolization, telepathy,

**Henry Mitchell:** Age 11, orbing, telekinisis, sheild (doesn't know how to use it yet)

**Pheonix Mitchell: **Age 9, orbing, telepathy, the power to blow up things

**Melinda Halliwell:** Age 8, orbing, Molecular imbolization, healing and the power to blow things up

"Wyatt! Melinda! Chris!" Piper shouted up the stairs as she got things ready for the kids to go to school. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda had wanted to go to magic school along with their cousin Pheonix, while Henry and Olivia were old enough to go to regular school if they wanted, which they had. Wyatt flew down the stairs followed by his siblings "Bye Mom!" he said hugging her and then orbing. "See you later mom!" Chris said followed by Melinda "Bye mommy!" Piper smiled "Bye guys, I'll see you when you get home ok?" they both nodded "I wonder why Wyatt was in a hurry" she thought out loud "Oh yeah, he wanted to get there early to say hi to his girlfriend" Chris mentioned "Girlfriend?" Piper raised her eye brows "He's only fourteen" she laughed, Chris and Melinda just shrugged "Ok well you guys better hury! Don't wanna be late" Piper told them, Chris and Melinda smiled and held hands while they orbed to school. It had been a rule that Melinda had to orb with one of her brothers since she 'accidently' orbed to Japan when she was supposed to orb to school.

"Pheonix hurry up your going to make me late!" Paige called, and in seconds Phoenix orbed in front of her. "What took you so long mom?" she asked, Paige sighed "It was my turn to drive Henry and Olivia to school" she said a little fustrated "Why do Henry and Olivia even want to go to normal school? You have to drive there" Pheonix said annoyed "They want to act normal" Paige told her. "Now come on, I can't be late" she said reaching out for Pheonix's hand, but Pheonix just looked at her "Mom I'm nine I can orb myself to school" Paige gave her a look "Ugh, Yes I will orb to school" Phoenix rolled her eyes "Fine" Paige said smiling as she orbed out, her daughter right behind her.

When Paige got to magic school Leo was already there "Hey , what happened?" Leo asked worriedly "Oh nothing Leo, It was just my turn to drive Olivia and Jr. to school" Leo nodded "I know" The kids were growing up so fast.

After school, all the cousins went to the manor, as they usually did when thier parents were at work, they would stay at the manor with Piper or Leo until Phoebe and Paige came to pick their children up. "So Wyatt did you have a good time with your girlfriend" Chris teased "You have a girlfriend?" Olivia asked in disbelief, Wyatt just rolled his eyes "So Wyatt, what her name?" Piper said smiling "Ok, ok it's Amber" Melinda and Piper smiled "OOOOh" Melinda teased "Amber and Wyatt sitting in a tree" Chris started "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Olivia sang "Guys! See mom this is exactly why I won't bring her home" Wyatt told his mother "Oh Wyatt good Idea!" Piper smiled widened "You can bring her over for dinner" She told him. Wyatt gave her a horiffying look "Uh no not with this family" He said gestering to Oliiva and Chris who were still singing. "Oh come on Wyatt! We'll be good" Melinda said looking up at her brother, who sighed "I'll see but I make no promises" He said with a smile, Melinda and Piper's smiles widened.

Then suddenly the phone rang. "Hello?" Piper answered "Yes this is she" she replied to the person on the phone "What!" she half yelled, she hanged up the phone and looked at the kids "Hey guys something happened at the club and they need me thier" She started "Oh mom we would be ok by ourselfs" Wyatt asured her "Are you sure?" She asked, Olivia nodded "Yeah me and Wyatt can handle it" She said with a smile "Hey!" Chris and Henry said at the same time "We don't need babysitting" Henry statted. "Ok how about Wyatt, Olivia, Chris and Henry, You look after Melinda and Pheonix?" She asked not wanting them to fight. They all smiled and nodded and looked over at Pheonix and Melinda playing with their dolls. "Easy enough" Wyatt said looking back at his mother. "Ok, Phoebe well be here in like an hour and I should be back soon to" She said ruffling Chris and Wyatts hair and smiling at Henry and Olivia. Melinda came over "Were are you going Mommy?" she asked, Piper bent down "Mommy's going to her work place for just a bit, but I'll be home soon ok?" Melinda nodded, Piper smiled and then left the kids.

"Whooo Lets get this party started!" Henry said hoping on the couch, they all looked at him "Or not" He said setting on the couch, Olivia and Wyatt laughed "Hey Henry want to play that vidoe game?" Chris asked him, already pluging in another controler, Henry smiled and nodded. Wyatt and Olivia left the two in the living room playing vidoe games, and went back to the sun room. "Hey Livia! You want to play?" Melinda asked her older cousins. It seemed Melinda had nick names for everyone. "Sure" Olivia smiled and sat down next to Pheonix and Melinda. "You can play to Wy Wy!" Melinda said, Wyatt smiled "Fine I'll play with you guys" he laughed "Hey, You know you wanted to" Pheonix told him, Olivia and Melinda laughed. "Yeah Wy, everyone knows dolls are your favorite game" Olivia taunted him. Wyatt just smiled "Haha oh yeah" He said sounding like a three year old. Everyone laughed.

"Hello miss pink, how are you?" Wyatts 'doll' said in a really bad british accent. Phoenix and Melinda giggled. Olivia suddenly dropped her doll and was staring blankly ahead. "Olivia?" Wyatt called concerned. No answer. Suddenly Olivia snapped back to reality "What was that all about?" Melinda asked. Olivia shook her head "I just got a preminition" She said looking at them "A what?" Pheonix asked "I just saw the future" Olivia told her "Oh" Pheonix and Melinda said in union. "What did you see?" Melinda asked curous, Olivia just shook her head. "Come on Olivia, what did you see?" Wyatt asked even more concerned. "I-I saw Henry" she stuttered as her cousins patiently waited for her to go on. "die" with one word, Melinda and Pheonix looked at each other as Wyatt put his hand on Olivias shoulder.

Then, Right in front of them, shimmered a demon. Wyatt and Olivia imeaditly got up, the little ones behind them. It tried to throw a fire ball at them "Fire ball" Wyatt called, and the fireball went into his hand, and flew at the demon, but before it could hit, the demon waved a hand and it was gone. Then the demon threw another fire ball, this time it hit Wyatt's arm, knocking him down. "Wyatt!" Olivia yelled, and just when the demon was going to attack Olivia, Phoebe came in. "Hey guys...What the?" she said staring at the demon. The demon looked at Phoebe and smiled, and was about to throw a fire ball "Auntie Phoebe look out!" Melinda yelled and suddenly the demon exploded. Phoebe looked at the kids. "Are you alright?" she asked bending down and hugging Pheonix and Melinda. "Mom, Wyatts hurt" Olivia said as she sat down next to Wyatt. "Wy Wy!" Melinda yelled running over to him. "Oh my god" Phoebe said walking over to him. "Wyatt are you ok?" Phoebe said concerned. "Leo!" she yelled but before Leo appeared, Wyatts arm had healed. "Whats wrong?" Leo said, panic in his voice. "Daddy! Wyatt was hurt!" Melinda said running up to Leo and hugging him. "He was? Who healed him?" He asked. Olivia looked at him "I think Melinda did" They all looked at the little girl next to Leo. "What?" She said inoccently "Why are you guys staring at me?" she asked. "Melinda did you heal Wyatt?" Leo asked her "hmmm I dunno. I put my hand over it and then it started glowing pretty lights" She said looking up to him. Leo smiled. "Aww, looks like we got another healer" Phoebe said smiling at her niece. Wyatt got up. "Thanks Mel" he said ruffling her hair. "Wait" Olivia said "Where's Chris and Henry?"

Everyone looked at her. "They were in the living room" Wyatt said, already running towards it, Leo and Phoebe followed. "Oh my god Henry!" Phoebe said leaning down, Henry was laying on the ground, with his eyes closed and it seemed a fire ball hit him right in the chest. "Henry? Henry!" Phoebe called him. No answer, "I-I didn't know what to do" Chris spoke up. "What happened Chris?" Leo asked worriedly "A demon attacked, and a fireball hit Henry, And then I was scared and I froze him." He said, his voice quivering. The frozen demon was on the other side of the room. Phoenix looked at it and instantly blew it up. "Leo, can't you heal him?" Phoebe asked, almost in tears. Leo looked at his nephew. He leaned down and tried to heal Henry, but nothing happened. "I-I can't" He said sadly. "No" Phoebe said taking Henry's hand "He can't be!" Phoenix looked over to them, then at her brother. "Henry!" Phoenix squeled running towards Henry. "Uncle Leo, You have to heal him" Pheonix said, tears running down her face. Phoebe hugged her niece. "What happend?" Melinda said, as she just entered the room. Phoenix looked up at her. "Henry. He's-He's gone" Pheonix stammered, burrowing her head into her aunts shoulder. Phoebe stroked her head. "What?" Melinda said looking at them. "You mean he's" Leo nodded and picked her up. "This is what I saw" Olivia said, every one looked at her. "What you saw?" Phoebe asked "Yes, I saw this when I was playing dolls" She said sadly. Phoebe looked at her "You mean, You had a preminition?" She asked her daughter, Olivia nodded.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late I had stuff to do at magic school" Paige said walking in and freezing. "What happend?" she said looking around the room. "Mom!" Phoenix yelled and ran out of Phoebes arms and into Paige's. Paige picked her daughter up and hugged her. "What happend?" She asked again, this time looking at Phoebe and Leo. "The kids were attacked by demons" Phoebe said looking down, Olivia sat down next to her mom and hugged her. "Demons?" Paige repeated, Phoebe slowly nodded. Then Paige looked at Henry. She gasped and ran to Henry's side. "Whats wrong? Did you try healing him?" she said in panic "Paige, honey we tried but-" Phoebe got cutt off "Well then try again!" Paige said in tears. Phoebe hugged her sister. "Paige I am so sorry" Paige shook her head "No, He can't be!" She said shaking Henry. "It's not fair! He was just a kid!" she yelled. "I know Hun, It's not fair, for either of us" Phoebe said craddling her little sister. "I'm going to go get Piper" Leo said "Can I come with you?" Melinda asked in a small voice. Leo smiled sadly "Sure" He then picked her up and orbed.

"It's all my fault" Piper said, everyone was in the living room, and Henry's body was in the attack, they hadn't quite figured what to do yet, they couldn't even think about it. "No its not" Phoebe said "Yes it is, it never would have happend if I didn't leave the kids home alone" She said crying "You don't know that" Leo said "Well, I could have prevented it from happening" She said sadly, huging Melinda tighter in her arms. "It's not your fault Piper" Paige said, her head on Henry's chest. (A.N:Henry the husband) Phoenix had cried herself to sleep in Paiges arms, and Chris and Wyatt were sitting on the floor, by there mother, While Olivia was sitting with Phoebe and Coop. "Well, I think we should put the little ones to bed." Phoebe said getting up. Olivia got up, without argueing and went up stairs with Phoebe to bed. "I agree, You guys can stay here tonight" She said looking up at Paige "There's plenty of room" Paige weakly smiled at her, "Thanks but I think I'll stay down here for a bit" She said softly "After I put Pheonix to bed atleast" She said, standing up with Phoenix in her arms. Everyone went to bed. Phoebe, Coop and Olivia slept in one guest room, Phoebe holding on to her daughter tightly, And after a bit of thought, Paige had decided to sleep in the other guest room with Henry and Phoenix, Henry and Paige both held on to thier daughter. Melinda even slept with her parents.

The death of Henry jr. had them all grieving, and made them want to hold on to their children that much tighter.

A.N: So I think I'm going to stop there. A sad chapter isn't it? I hope it was long enough. I feel so bad for Paige :( You might have noticed that Melinda and Phoenix got held by their parents in this chapter and I know your like "But arn't they 8 and 9?" Ya but their pretty little 8 and 9 year olds so yeah, just wanted to put that out there lol. Don't forget to review! It makes me write faster and It helps becuase I know people are actually reading this. Tell me if you liked it or didn't and your thoughts! Bye!


	6. Chapter 5

A.N: Sorry it's been awhile but here I am with chapter 6 :)

**Wyatt Halliwell:** Age 14, orbing, healing, telekinisis

**Olivia Halliwell:** Age 13, hearting out, levitation, preminitions

**Chris Halliwell**: Age 12, orbing, Molecular imbolization, telepathy,

**Henry Mitchell:** Age 11, orbing, telekinisis, sheild (doesn't know how to use it yet)

**Pheonix Mitchell: **Age 9, orbing, telepathy, the power to blow up things

**Melinda Halliwell:** Age 8, orbing, Molecular imbolization, healing and the power to blow things up

"Hey Paige want some breakfast?" Piper asked her younger sister "Piper how can I eat?" she said looking up at her, Henry put an arm around her. "I know your upset Paige, we all are" Piper said comforting her "I know Piper but he was my son" she said, her eyes watering, not that they were ever dry.

While the adults were in the kitchen, the kids were up stairs. "It's all my fault" Chris said in tears "No it's not Chris, it's the demons faults" Wyatt told him "No Wyatt, it's mine, he was with me and I couldn't stop the demon from killing him" Melinda frowned and hugged her brother "Maybe there's a way to get him back" Pheonix suddenly said after being quite "What to you mean?" Wyatt wondered "Well, I remember Aunt Piper telling us the bed time story of how future Chris and Melinda came back to save Wyatt" Melinda grinned excitedly "I remember that! We can go back to the past" the little girl shrieked "And stop the demon from killing Henry!" Pheonix and Melinda said in union "No, No and no" Olivia said shaking her head disaprovingly "What? Why not!" Pheonix yelled "Listen Pheonix I want Henry back to but we can't go back to the past, it's to dangerous" Olivia told her "No it's not! It's simple! and It will bring back my brother!" Pheonix said, on the verge of tears "Pheonix" the older cousin said fustrated "Don't act like an adult ok? Becuase your not!" she screamed running off. Olivia sighed "You guys do agree it's to dangerous right?" she asked the others, Chris and Wyatt looked at eachother "Oh come on guys, you can't be serious" she said shaking her head "Well, i'm sure we can do it" Wyatt said "And it would bring Henry back" Chris said looking at Olivia "Yeah and I can help!" Melinda said smiling "No Melinda there's no way your going" The little girl pouted "Why not? Mommy said you needed the power of three and I'm the third person" she said in a know it all voice "Mel it's too dangerous" Wyatt argued "Wyatt, she's right" Chris said looking up "What?" Wyatt said turning to his brother "I want Mel to be safe to but we need the power of three" Wyatt sighed in defeat "Yay!" Melinda said smiling "We get to go save Henry" she said smiling, Olivia looked at them "Are you nutts? She's eight years old" Wyatt looked at his little sister "Ok Mel, you can go but you have to stay beside me the whole time ok?" he said leaning down "Ok Wy Wy I promise" she said crossing her fingers "Okey this is insane I'm telling the adults" Olivia said turning around and going toward the door "No!" Melinda squilled, and at that moment Olivia freezed in place "Melinda?" Chris said as he raised his eyebrows "Oops" Melinda said, her hands out infront of her "I couldn't help it, we have to get Henry back" Wyatt smiled "Than we better go get the book of spells" Chris and Melinda smiled at him.

"I can't find a spell on time travel anywere" Wyatt said flipping through the worn out book "Ugh now how are we going to go back in time?" Chris asked "Uncle Coop has a magic ring" Melinda said popping up from the floor where she was setting "Oh yeah" Wyatt said forgetting that "I could try to freeze them" Melinda said excitedly "I don't know Mel, I don't think you have that much controle yet" Chris said "No, but maybe she has the power of distraction" Wyatt said, a smug look on his face.

In the Kitchen it was pretty silent "Goodmorning Mommy" Melinda said walking over to Piper, pretending to be sleepy "Good morning sweety" Piper said smiling "Hello Aunt Paige" Melinda said smiling "Hey Mel" Paige gave her niece a small smile "Do you know where your cousins are?" Leo asked, Melinda shaked her head "there still sleeping" she said quitely, they nodded "Do you know where uncle Coop is?" Melinda said, tilting her head to the side like a innocent puppy "I think Phoebe and Coop are still sleeping" Henry told her "Oh ok" she said turning around, smiling to herself.

"Aunt Phoebe and uncle Coop are sleeping" Melinda said happily "Oh are they?" Wyatt said smiling "Ok here's the plan, I can use my telekinisis to orb his ring to me, and just incase they wake up Mel can try to freeze them" Chris smiled "Awesome" Wyatt and Melinda orbed into the guest room where Phoebe and Coop was sleeping, Melinda flicked her hands and the room was suddenly still "Wy I did it!" Melinda exclaimed excitedly "Thats awesome kiddo" he said ruffling her hair "Ring" he said, the ring obeyed and disappeared from the night stand and landed in Wyatts hand, both Melinda and Wyatt orbed back.

"It worked" Wyatt said showing Chris the ring "Cool but how do we use it?" Melinda shrugged "We could just try to hold it and see what happens?" Chris said "I doubt that well work but ok" Wyatt said holding out the ring, the sibilings touched the ring and they all thought about the time Henry died.

The three appeared in the living room behind the couch "Woah I can't believe that actually worked" Wyatt said looking up, they saw past Chris and Henry playing vidoe games, and suddenly the Demon appeared "Ah the famous charmed children" it said in a deep voice, as he was about to throw the fire ball, Melinda flicked her hands out of panic and the fireball froze "What the?" the demon started but got cutt off by Wyatt "Fire ball" the fireball went from the demons hand to Wyatts and Wyatt threw it at him, vaquishing him "Yay!" Melinda squiled clapping her hands "Wow we did it" Chris said smiling "Yeah, now lets get back before we mess anything up" Wyatt said pulling out the ring and the siblings hung on to it.

The little charmed ones found themselves in Wyatt and Chris's room, Melinda excitedly ran down the stairs and saw everyone setting in the kitchen "Good morning sleepy heads" Piper said smiling at her kids, they looked over at Henry "Henry!" Melinda squilled as she ran over to him and hugged him "Um good morning to you to Mel" he said smiling Paige looked at her youngest niece "Is everything ok Melinda?" she asked suprised "Oh yeah she's fine she just had a really weird dream" Wyatt told her "Weird I did to" Henry said "Yeah so did I" Olivia said slowly looking at Chris and Wyatt "Really? Weird" Chris said looking down "What was your dream about honey?" Phoebe asked her "Well you know how yesterday demons attacked? I dreamed Henry got killed and Chris, Wyatt and Melinda were going to go back in time to save him" she said raising her eyebrow at Wyatt "I had the same dream!" Pheonix said looking over to them "Thats impossible, even if they did manage to time travel they wouldn't be able to use their powers" Paige said "Right" Piper said looking at her boys, Wyatt and Chris looked at eachother "I don't know mom, your always saying how the next generation is always stronger than the last" Wyatt said "Wait..You didn't" Piper said looking at them "Oh please mom, like were smart enough to time travel" Chris said laughing "Hey has anyone seen my ring?" Coop said walking down the stairs.

After having to explain everything to the adults, they just sat in the living room "So let me get this straight, You used your Uncle Coop's ring to travel back in time to save Henry from his death?" Piper said in disbelief "We had to save Henry mommy" Melinda said with her puppy dog eyes, Piper sighed "I know you wanted to save Henry but next time you have to tell us ok?" she said hugging her daughter "Ok mommy" Melinda said hugging her and Leo "So does that mean where off the hook?" Chris asked hopefully, Wyatt nudged him "No you guys are still grounded" Piper said in her strict voice "Aww but mom" Chris whined "No butts mister" she said sternly.

Phoebe, Coop and Olivia left and the kids were in bed, before she left Paige snuck in Wyatt and Chris's room "Thank you for saving Henry" she whispered kissing them on the forehead "No problem" they both said in union "Hey I helped to" Melinda said seconds after she orbed in, Paige laughed "Yes you did" she said pulling her niece into a hug "thank you" Paige said one last time before orbing back downstairs to go home with Henry, Jr. and Pheonix. They were all together again.


End file.
